


Tremors

by HeavensMostAdorable



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dramatic Conversations Turn Into Cute Relationships, Holding Hands, M/M, Percival does de Oral, Shaky Hands, Troubled nightmares, but it's not explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vax sometimes wondered if it was an effect of the darkness that had inhabited Percy for so long and, if his thought was true, if he would start having those constant tremors thanks to the Raven Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tremors

**Author's Note:**

> I got obsessed with this show and I had to write something.

Vax always noticed the tremors in the white haired man’s hands. They always seemed to shake. When they went bar hopping, when they were attacking the Briarwoods, when he worked in his workshop. They were always moving. Always anxious.

Vax sometimes wondered if it was an effect of the darkness that had inhabited Percy for so long and, if his thought was true, if he would start having those constant tremors thanks to the Raven Queen.

“Percy?”

The other man’s head snapped up at the sound of his voice, no doubt fearing that he’d get another black eye to match the one Vax gave him a few days before.

“I need to talk to you.”

“About what?”

Vax’ildan chuckled softly. “It’s all right, I just need some advice.”

Percy’s panicked expression turned into confusion as his shaky hands went to his lap. Vex couldn’t help but watch them.

“Advice? What advice?”

“It’s about...that presence that you had inside you. I have something dark that has...some sort of hold on me.”

“... _Oh._ Do you...have any specifics?”

“Your hands.”

“What about them?”

“They shake. It is because of that thing?”

Percy frowned a little. “...No. It isn’t.”

“Why do they, then?”

The man shifted in his seat. “It mostly started...after the attack on my home. My hands started shaking a lot during the interrogation and they just...never stopped.”

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

“They’ve never stopped?”

“No.”

Vax didn’t really know what he was doing as he moved forward, taking the human’s hands in his. The half-elf’s action shocked both men, Percy a little red at the sudden closeness. He felt the tremors in his hands lessen. They were still there, but his hands were stiller than that had been in a while. The other man’s face was so close to his, and even though he had punched him in the face not long ago, he felt comfortable being so close to Vax.

“Vax?”

“Shh.”

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment in silence before Vax spoke again. “I’m...sorry for hitting you. My emotions got the best of me. I just can’t...I can think of life without Vex’ahlia by my side. I...I swear to you, I will help the shaking stop. How ever I can.”

Percy was only able to choke out a small, quiet syllable before nodding. “A-Alright. Thank...thank you.”

 

~

 

From then on, one commented when Vax’ildan suddenly reaches out and takes Percival’s hand, the half-elf’s face not even changing slightly in emotion as they walked down streets of towns, hand in hand with the human who was more often than not bright red and stumbling over his sentences.

No one ever noticed the human and the half-elf going to each other’s room together. Well, no one but Vex. She knew better than to say anything to the group or to the pair of them, but whenever she saw the two of them holding hands, Percy looking more relaxed than she’s ever seen him, she smiled.

She knew that they would soon figure out why she smiled, that she knew of their secret meetings in bedrooms where they did much more than hold hands, but they knew she wouldn’t tell. And she knew if they ever wanted to say anything, they’d do it themselves, even if they never did, it would be okay.

Percy’s tremors were getting smaller by the day, while his smiles in turn got wider.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vax can't sleep, Percy tries to replace the Raven Queen's place in his lover's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, here is another chapter. I'd like to go on, but I'm fresh out of ideas. Let me know if you have anything you'd like to see in this fic.

Vax slept with Percy most nights, and as each day went by he was pleased to find the hand that held his as he slept got stiller and stiller. But as Percy’s hands got stiller, Vax’s nights became more and more nightmarish.

Icy, pale hands holding him up to a near featureless mask. Those cold, sad eyes. They all haunted him even when he was awake.

He must have cried out one night, as he opened his eyes he saw the white-haired human wide awake at his side. Percy’s hand was on his chest, and Vax cursed at himself inwardly when he felt the shakiness on his chest. Damn it, he made his hands act up again, it was his fault.

“I’m alright, it’s alright.” The half-elf shook his head as he pushed Percy away.  
“You’re lying, clearly.” Percy replied, leaning closer to Vax. “Is it her again?”  
“It’s nothing.”  
“So it is her.”  
“Perce…”  
“You don’t need to talk about her, just talk to me. You’ve been getting darker and darker every passing day.”  
“...There’s nothing on my mind but her.” Vax admitted. “I can't...there isn't a moment that goes by where she isn't on my mind.”

Percy was still and silent for a while, staring at the other man. He knew what it was like to feel like this. To be broken.  
“This is...terribly selfish of me…” Percy began. “...but if you need something to occupy your mind for a while…” He cupped Vax’s cheek and leaned in closer.

“I think I would make a fine candidate.”

With that, Percy leaned in and captured Vax’s lips with his own.

Vax was always so amazed with how soft Percy’s lips were. Every other bit of him was roughened, almost every bit of skin. At one time, when he was still a little lordling in Whitestone, Percival’s skin must have been so smooth and soft, even if he was doing experiments then. If Vax’ildan knew anything about Percival Frederickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, it was that he played his parts. Back then, he played the part of a perfect noble. Smooth skin, mild-mannered, following orders to the letter. That part still hasn't quite worn off yet. There was still that hint of pompous self-importance in him. Now he was the inventor. Every bit of him rough from work, scars from accidents and using Diplomacy. Every moment he was awake he seemed to be thinking of something new. He sometimes wondered what it would be like to have that big, interesting brain in his own head. Probably not as pleasant as he thought it would be.

Vax wrapped his arms around Percy and pulled him down. The white haired man laid on top of him while he laid on his back on the bed. Percy was so warm as well. He was always so cold since his visit with the Raven Queen, so Percy’s warmth was very much welcome and wanted.

“You’re beautiful…” Percy mumbled against Vax’s lips. “It’s quite unfair. Every bit of you is perfect.” His hands ran down the planes of his chest.

“Percival-”  
“Shush. Don't speak. Relax.”

Percy's impossibly soft lips started pressing against every bit of skin, causing Vax to sigh and bite his lip.

“Gods, Percival…” The half-elf breathed. His hands fisted in soft, white hair as his lover continued.

Soon, Percy’s lips descended down Vax’s stomach, getting dangerously close to the waistband of the worn trousers Vax slept in.

“Would you like me to go lower?” The noble man smirked up at the other, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Fuck, Percy, do it before I start begging.”

~

Turns out Percy did make Vax beg. Profusely.

The two lovers panted as they laid together, smiling breathlessly.

“Always know...if you ever find her occupying too much of your head…” Percy gave Vax a brief, chaste kiss. “I’ll always be there to help you.”

“I love you, Percival.”

“And I you, Vax'ildan

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like it! Visit my tumblr at larlarinlalaland.
> 
> Also: I've been meaning to write a Vex/Zahra fic (because I love them and it's about time I write a f/f fic) but again, I'm out of ideas. 
> 
> Basically, if you have a burning prompt wish, lemme know because I wanna do them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if I should continue this or not, let me know if you'd guys like a continuation.
> 
> Go to my Tumblr @larlarinlalaland and send me some prompts! :)


End file.
